indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
उत्पत्ति 3
पाप का आरम्भ (початок гріха) 3 यहोवा द्वारा बनाए गए सभी जानवरों में सबसे अधिक चतुर (intelligent) साँप (гадюка) था। (वह स्त्री को धोखा देना चाहता था।) साँप ने कहा, “हे स्त्री क्या परमेश्वर ने सच—मुच तुमसे कहा है कि तुम बाग के किसी पेड़ से फल ना खाना?” 2 स्त्री ने कहा, “नहीं परमेश्वर ने यह नहीं कहा। हम बाग़ के पेड़ों से फल खा सकते हैं। 3 लेकिन एक पेड़ है जिसके फल हम लोग नहीं खा सकते । परमेश्वर ने हम लोगों से कहा, ‘बाग के बीच के पेड़ के फल तुम नहीं खा सकते, तुम उसे छूना भी नहीं, नहीं तो मर जाओगे।’” 4 लेकिन साँप ने स्त्री से कहा, “तुम मरोगी (помреш) नहीं। 5 परमेश्वर जानता है कि यदि तुम लोग उस पेड़ से फल खाओगे तो अच्छे और बुरे के बारे में जान जाओगे और तब तुम परमेश्वर के समान हो जाओगे (you will be like God)।” 6 स्त्री ने देखा कि पेड़ सुन्दर (beautiful) है। उसने देखा कि फल खाने के लिए अच्छा है और पेड़ उसे बुद्धिमान बनाएगा। तब स्त्री ने पेड़ से फल लिया और उसे खाया। उसका पति भी उसके साथ था इसलिए उसने कुछ फल उसे दिया और उसने उसे खाया। 7 तब पुरुष और स्त्री दोनों बदल गए। उनकी आँखें खुल गईं और उन्होंने वस्तुओं को भिन्न दृष्टि से देखा। उन्होंने देखा कि उनके कपड़े नहीं हैं, वे नंगे हैं। इसलिए उन्होंने कुछ अंजीर के पत्ते लेकर उन्हें जोड़ा और कपड़ो के स्थान पर अपने लिए पहना। 8 तब पुरुष और स्त्री ने दिन के ठण्डे समय में यहोवा परमेश्वर के आने की आवाज बाग में सुनी। वे बाग मे पेड़ों के बीच में छिप गए। 9 यहोवा परमेश्वर ने पुकार कर पुरुष से पूछा, “तुम कहाँ हो?” 10 पुरुष ने कहा, “मैंने बाग में तेरे आने की आवाज सुनी और मैं डर गया। मैं नंगा था, इसलिए छिप गया।” 11 यहोवा परमेश्वर ने पुरुष से पूछा, “तुम्हें किसने बताया कि तुम नंगे हो? तुम किस कारण से शरमाए? शरमाए - BLUSH Usage : She blushed when he flattered her Usage : Girls are generally blushing in nature. Usage : The bride entered the room blushingly. Definition of Blush a rosy color (especially in the cheeks) taken as a sign of good health sudden reddening of the face (as from embarrassment or guilt or shame or modesty) turn red, as if in embarrassment or shame; "The girl blushed when a young man whistled as she walked by" क्या तुमने उस विशेष पेड़ का फल खाया जिसे मैंने तुम्हें न खाने की आज्ञा दी थी?” 12 पुरुष ने कहा, “तूने जो स्त्री मेरे लिए बनाई उसने उस पेड़ से मुझे फल दिया, और मैंने उसे खाया।” 13 तब यहोवा परमेश्वर ने स्त्री से कहा, “यह तुने क्या किया?” स्त्री ने कहा, “साँप ने मुझे धोखा दिया। उसने मुझे बेवकूफ बनाया और मैंने फल खा लिया।” 14 तब यहोवा परमेश्वर ने साँप से कहा, “तुने यह बहुत बुरी बात की। इसलिए तुम्हारा बुरा होगा। अन्य जानवरों की अपेक्षा तुम्हारा बहुत बुरा होगा। तुम अपने पेट के बल रेंगने को मजबूर होगे। और धूल चाटने को विवश होगा जीवन के सभी दिनों में। 15 मैं तुम्हें और स्त्री को एक दूसरे का दुश्मन बनाऊँगा। तुम्हारे बच्चे और इसके बच्चे आपस में दुश्मन होंगे। तुम इसके बच्चे के पैर में डसोगे और वह तुम्हारा सिर कुचल देगी।” 16 तब यहोवा परमेश्वर ने स्त्री से कहा, “मैं तेरी गर्भावस्था में तुझे बहुत दुःखी करूँगा और जब तू बच्चा जनेगी तब तुझे बहुत पीड़ा होगी। तेरी चाहत तेरे पति के लिए होगी किन्तु वह तुझ पर प्रभुता करेगा।” b 17 तब यहोवा परमेश्वर ने मनुष्य से कहा, “मैंने आज्ञा दी थी कि तुम विशेष पेड़ का फल न खाना। किन्तु तुमने अपनी पत्नी की बातें सुनीं और तुमने उस पेड़ का फल खाया। इसलिए मैं तुम्हारे कारण इस भूमि को शाप देता हूँ c अपने जीवन के पूरे काल तक उस भोजन के लिए जो धरती देती है। तुम्हें कठिन मेहनत करनी पड़ेगी। 18 तुम उन पेड़ पौधों को खाओगे जो खेतों में उगते हैं। किन्तु भूमि तुम्हारे लिए काँटे और खर—पतवार पैदा करेगी। 19 तुम अपने भोजन के लिए कठिन परिश्रम करोगे। तुम तब तक परिश्रम करोगे जब तक माथे पर पसीना ना आ जाए। तुम तब तक कठिन मेहनत करोगे जब तक तुम्हारी मृत्यु न आ जाए। उस समय तुम दुबारा मिट्टी बन जाओगे। जब मैंने तुमको बनाया था, तब तुम्हें मिट्टी से बनाया था और जब तुम मरोगे तब तुम उसी मिट्टी में पुनः मिल जाओगे।” 20 आदम ने अपनी पत्नी का नाम हब्बा (Eve) रखा, क्योंकि सारे मनुष्यों की वह आदिमाता थी। 21 यहोवा परमेश्वर ने मनुष्य और उसकी पत्नी के लिए जानवरों के चमड़ों (leather) से पोशाक बनायी। तब यहोवा ने ये पोशाक उन्हें दी। 22 यहोवा परमेश्वर ने कहा, “देखो, पुरुष हमारे जैसा हो गया है। पुरुष अच्छाई और बुराई जानता है और अब पुरुष जीवन के पेड़ से भी फल ले सकता है। अगर पुरुष उस फल को खायेगा तो सदा ही जीवित रहेगा।” 23 तब यहोवा परमेश्वर ने पुरुष को अदन के बाग छोड़ने के लिए मजबूर किया। जिस मिट्टी से आदम बना था उस पृथ्वी पर आदम को कड़ी मेहनत करनी पड़ी। 24 परमेश्वर ने आदम को बाग से बाहर निकाल दिया। तब परमेश्वर ने करूब (cherubims) (स्वर्गदूतों (angels)) को बाग के फाटक की रखवाली के लिए रखा। परमेश्वर ने वहाँ एक आग की तलवार (sword) भी रख दी। यह तलवार जीवन के पेड़ के रास्ते की रखवाली करती हुई चारों ओर चमकती थी। उत्पत्ति 4